


Holding Onto Traditions

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 118: Cartoon. Set during Season 3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holding Onto Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 118: Cartoon. Set during Season 3.

“You’re watching cartoons?” Martha asked, incredulous.

“What’s wrong with that?” the Doctor asked. “I love cartoons. They’re the only things you humans ever create that come close to representing how strange and wonderful the universe is.”

“But we could be off seeing the universe for real,” Martha said, trying to sound tempting.

The Doctor’s face turned quickly obstinate, then. “It’s tradition, all right? Cartoons, once a week. _Every_ week.”

Judging from the look of him, and just how empty the other side of the couch seemed even to her, Martha didn’t have to ask with whom he’d shared that tradition.


End file.
